Tentação em segundos
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: Porque a tentação vira segundos; Segundos intermináveis antes da ação... Para o projeto The Slash World, do Fórum 6 Vassouras


**Titulo:** Tentação em segundos.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: _Porque a tentação vira segundos; Segundos intermináveis antes da ação..._

**Objetivo: **Para o projeto The Slash World, do Fórum 6 Vassouras. Obrigada por me chamar de volta para o lado escuro da força Pandora Nott :D.

Personagens: Albus/Scorpius

Imagem: 38

Palavra: tentação.

_**Tentação em segundos**_

Era quinta feira, segunda semana de aulas, terceiro ano. Provavelmente iria nevar o dia todo; não que estivesse na época, mas naquele ano, nada estava em seu lugar. Sentado ao lado da janela no canto esquerdo da sala, observava o dia ficar cada vez mais escurecido, enquanto o professor Binns continuava seu discurso sobre a Ultima Guerra. Virou-se para a direita e imediatamente bufou alto ao ver como ela jogava seus cabelos de um lado a outro, tentando assim chamar a completa atenção do idiota ao seu lado; ou era apenas uma tentativa falida de sufoca-lo com seus cabelos. Bah!

Albus tinha mudado no começo das ultimas férias, depois que seu pai, o famoso Harry Potter, anunciasse o seu divorcio, e saíssem nos jornais fotos comprometedoras envolvendo seu pai Draco, e não precisamente com a mãe do Albus.

Parecia que o episodio tinha atingido o moreno bem no fundo do seu orgulho, já que com apenas duas semanas de aula, já tinha saído com metade da ala feminina da Sonserina; pelo menos achava que o Albus tinha bom gosto, ate sair com essa ai. Filha de Pansy Parkinson e um esquisito. Não que não gostasse de sua madrinha, muito pelo contrario, mas chegar a tolerar a sua filha, já era pedir um milagre.

Talvez Albus estivesse tentando provar sua masculinidade ou algo assim. Ser sempre comparado com o pai, e não necessariamente somente em coisas boas, tinha afetado a massa encefálica dele. O único motivo para essa mudança radical, do nerd Albus para um esquisito que só pensava em saias, era que ele queria firmar o seu lado heterossexual. Para ele mesmo, talvez. Para toda Hogwarts, estava mais que claro.

**-ASS-**

Outra semana e continuava com a duvida de quando seu amigo voltaria ao normal. Mal se viam mal se falavam, ninguém diria que eram melhores amigos e que dividiam um quarto.

Estava outra vez sentado ao pé da macieira que tanto gostava. Afinal maça era uma fruta divina, e digna de ser devorada. Tentava não pensar no quão solitário estava, sem melhor amigo, sem namorado, sem ninguém. Ele tinha certeza absoluta de sua sexualidade então não sabia como Albus poderia estar tão confuso ao ponto de estar quase se fundindo ao corpo de Ella.

Os dois não combinavam em absoluto. Ao menos achava isso ate três semanas atrás. Já que o tão recatado Albus já não era mais recatado. Se fosse mulher, tinha certeza que falaria mal dele.

Albus era ainda a imagem do estudioso que não largava a mochila nem quando estava aos beijos embaixo de um arvore, no meio da neve, sem aparentemente ninguém por perto. Não que ele realmente achasse que algum dia aquela mochila tocaria o chão. A preciosa coleção de tampinhas, ou seja, lá o que fosse, estava grudada e pendurada em todo lugar que tivesse tecido visível. O tênis vermelho surrado e agora molhado pela neve estava em uma situação mais critica do que pensava. Algum dia ele pisaria no chiclete e a sola ficaria grudada ao chão. O mau gosto por roupas tinha sido superado com a ajuda do super Scorpius e seu senso fabuloso de moda, coisa que ainda duvidada no Albus, ainda mais vendo como a Ella tentava arrasta-lo para mais fundo no jardim.

Decidiu que já era demais e que devia ir embora.

Ao se levantar sentiu como mesmo com o feitiço que fizera em sua calça, ela estava molhada. Deveria ouvir mais sua mãe e treinar feitiços, era péssimo nisso. Não que fosse bom em alguma matéria fora poções, só que em feitiços era um fiasco.

Tentou seca-la com magia, mas uma vez mais era lembrado por Merlin, que não, ele não era bom fazendo aquilo. Já resignado a ficar molhado, começou a caminhar para o castelo ao tempo de sentir sua calça seca. Virou-se de repente ficando cara a cara com o novo cafajeste do pedaço, ou seja, Albus.

- Você é mesmo péssimo em feitiços Scorp.

- E isso é da sua conta por que...? – tentou rebater o deboche, mas não lhe saia nada da mente depois de fixar seu olhar na marca que o moreno tinha no pescoço. Baita vampira a menina.

- Não ia deixar que zombassem de você! – é obvio que ele não acreditava – Somente eu faço isso! – sempre tinha uma razão por trás das ações dele, só não conseguia adivinhar com clareza o motivo para a conversão do beatismo para o vagabundismo.

- Olha não to a fim de ficar de palhaço para você hoje, Al. Volta com sua namorada e vê se me deixa em paz... – continuou a andar esperando que ele atendesse o seu pedido mudo de que queria ficar só; de preferencia longe dele. Aquele fogo no estomago era mais incomodo do que imaginava. Ainda mais somado ao fato de que Albus parecia ter ganhado um dragão de estimação; o tamanho do sorriso e esse maldito brilho no olhar. De fato, parecia que tinha um dragão no seu estomago agora.

- Namorada? – questionou o moreno alto o suficiente para que escutasse.

- Não, Potter. O trasgo que você ta pegando... É obvio que é sua namorada imbecil – resmungou quando sentiu o seu ombro sendo segurado.

- Epa, temos alguém nervosinho hoje. O que foi Scorp? Ciúmes que já não passo meu tempo com você?

E ai estava à questão. Se o dragão cuspindo acido agora em seu estomago não significava algo, então ele era um trasgo. Sentia falta dele tanto assim? Ciúmes? Porque esse sentimento absurdo com alguém que ele não...

- Scorpius? Serio que você-

Fez o único que sua cabeça arquitetou para fazer o Albus calar a boca. Jogou uma bola de neve e saiu correndo.

**-ASS-**

De volta ao pé da macieira, tentava contar as estrelas cadentes, e os vagalumes. Não tinha sono, e o jantar no salão principal ainda não tinha acabado. O tempo ao ar livre estava delicioso, frio, mas nada que um bom feitiço feito pelo seu pai (professor de poções) e luvas não reparassem. Ainda pensava no que o Albus tinha perguntado mais cedo. Assumindo totalmente os cargos, tinha que reconhecer que sim, ele sentia falta daquele cabeça de melão. Mas ciúmes?

O que tinha na cabeça dele para questionar algo tão absurdo? Muita saliva de Ella, talvez.

Continuou fitando as estrelas, esperando que aparecesse mais tracinhos brilhantes e vagalumes. Tentou não pensar em como o seu estomago gritava por comida, ou em o que seu pai fazia àquela hora fora do castelo e indo para a floresta negra. Não que fosse segredo algum para ele, mas estava na duvida se realmente queria confirmar o que todo o mundo bruxo já desconfiava.

Fechou os olhos, e lembrou-se de uma musica de quando sua mãe cantava para si quando era viva. "Sininho de papel". Cantiga infantil bruxa, mas que não esquecia ate hoje. Tentou cantarolar a musica toda, mas um peso em suas pernas esticadas e outra voz o deteram.

- O que quer Albus? Já foi chutado ou ta procurando por Ella? Saiba que eu não estou escondendo-a.

Ainda com os olhos fechados sentiu como ele se remexeu incomodo sobre seus joelhos.

- Ela foi dormir. Disse que tava cansada de ouvir como eu só falava de você – esperou o moreno falar mais, só que ele ficou quieto. Sua respiração travou, e abriu os olhos. O que era aquilo? – Acho que eu não falo muito de você, só que você é meu melhor amigo então não entendo o motivo pelo qual eu não posso falar de você. Não é como se fosse proibido ou algo assim-

- Albus.

- Ela foi bem grossa na verdade. Mesmo depois de ficar fazendo essas coisas estranhas que ela fazia. Não entendo ainda qual foi o erro. Não que eu gostasse mesmo dela, mas como existe alguém que fique chateado por falar do melhor amigo? Não faz sentido... Olha Scorp-

- Albus... – o dragão tinha abandonado seu estomago, para dar passo a um frio glacial. Não sentia nenhum dos seus órgãos (nunca sentiu, mas...). Tentou respirar de novo, mas a imagem de Albus afoito e sentado em seus joelhos era da mais estranha e absurdamente fofa que ele poderia ver na vida. Começou a rir, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Parecia que a cada respiro que dava, o frio o deixava finalmente seus órgãos estavam em paz. Nada fazia sentido; nada além dele e do Albus.

- Er, Scorp?

Albus pensou que talvez tivesse dito algo engraçado. Muito engraçado. Já que o loirinho não parava de rir e cada vez seus olhos brilhavam mais pelas lagrimas nos olhos; pareciam refletir a luz das estrelas. Com o rosto iluminado e um pouco avermelhado, ele parou de rir e ficou com os olhos fechados, respirando rápido pelo nariz e boca.

Foi quando Albus percebeu os lábios molhados e apostava todas as suas fichas de como eram adocicados. Levou seus dedos a boca do amigo, e acariciou aqueles lábios cor maça, que eram macios.

Scorpius abriu os olhos, um pouco assustado, ao sentir como sua boca era acariciada. Olhou para Albus, com o coração palpitante, parecendo uma maratona.

Os dois estavam quietos, observando a reação do outro. Respirando ao mesmo compasso, e não se permitindo nem piscar. E foram apenas as estrelas e a neve que começou a cair, as testemunhas do sabor da tentação, que ambos sentiam nos lábios do outro.

_Porque a tentação vira segundos; _

_Segundos intermináveis antes da ação..._


End file.
